


In The End

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [17]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: It’s here! The final Part of my TRR AU Series. Liam and Riley head off for their honeymoon, before Luca accompanies them. And they’ve got some big news for little Luca.A bit NSFW





	In The End

I stand on the small balcony, watching as the sun sets. The warm, orange light casting shadows behind the tall buildings. I take in a deep breath of air, oh, how I’ve missed you New York City. Leaving my eyes closed, as I feel Liam’s hands snaking around my waist, pulling me back so my back is pressed to his chest. He leans down, nuzzling his lips to the outside of my ear.

“Are you happy to be back?” Liam whispers

“You have no idea, I’m over the moon we honeymooned here” I whisper back grinning

“And?” Liam whispers, trailing kisses from my ear, down to my neck

“And I’m so excited to give Luca a tour of the city.” I grin “So much to see”

“Yes, there is much to see” Liam whispers, tugging the back of my robe down, trailing kissing from my neck to my upper back.

Liam spins me around, his hands cupping my face as he kisses me, before he runs them down to my waist, untying my thin hotel robe.

“But my love, what else?” Liam grins, as my black, lace lingerie begins to show from under my robe

“Perhaps, Your Majesty could show me something?” I grin at him

His lips perk up, into a devilish grin and I know I’m in trouble. He firmly grabs the ties to my robe, hastily pulling them apart. He kisses down my chest, stomach, as he tugs my robe off of me completely. It’s such a balmy day in the city for the end of July, but I love it. The breeze warm against my skin. Liam hoists one of my legs up over his shoulder, as I lean back into the railing. He runs his pointer finger in a line under my lingerie, until he reaches my core. Slowly pushing the delicate material aside to gently rub me. A soft moan escapes my lips, a welcome for Liam to press his tongue to my core. Pleasure coursing through my body, as more soft moans escape my lips. Liam runs his fingers up my thighs, about to slip two fingers inside of me when someone whistles below us. I ignore it at first, we’re in a packed city and no one is looking up at us. But I drop my head to the side, getting a side view of the crowd forming underneath our balcony.

“Liam!” I say, whacking his shoulder

He laughs softly at first, removing his fingers from me until he realizes the same things as I have. We’re on a glass balcony, women begin pulling out their cell phones to snap pictures of us and Liam’s growing excitement. Men gawking at me in my lingerie. Liam stands up quickly, scooping me in to his arms. He gives the crowd beneath us a small wave and takes me inside, sliding the door closes behind us. A cheer erupts outside as Liam and I crash into bed, laughing hysterically.

“I forgot just how kinky you are” I grin, Liam rolling on top of me

“Let me remind you then” he whispers in my ear

-

The next morning, I wake up, my face pressed to Liam’s firm, bare chest. His breathing is so calm, his chest rising and falling so peacefully. I slowly reach up, brushing a stray hair out of his angelic face. I lower my arm, slowly kissing down his chest,

“You are so magnificent” I whisper, not thinking he can hear me

“No, my Queen. You are” He grins, his eyes still closed

“Liam Rys!” I say, whacking him “You scared me!”

“I apologize, Mrs. Rys” he smiles at me

He opens his eyes, looking at me with those beautiful, bright blue eyes. He leans down, pulling my lips to his, as he moves, rolling over on top of me. Our kisses, at first light and airy, turn into deep, passionate, wet kisses. Liam runs a hand down the side of my naked body, sending shivers up my spine. His excitement growing against my thigh.

“Hmm…love” I whisper, as his hand reaches its destination in between my legs “Camilla will be landing with Luca soon”

“Not until noon” Liam whispers “We have some time”

“Yes… but” I grin, nudging him off of me “This baby wants breakfast and our other baby’s flight is landing soon enough”

Liam sits up slightly, leaning down over my little baby bump. He chest hovering in between my thighs. He kisses the little, growing bump. A wide smile on his face.

“I love you so much little one” he whispers “I’ll see you as soon as your born, or you’re sixth birthday if your mama leaves me again” he grins

“Liam!” I softly whack his shoulder, smiling even though its not funny

He leans down again,

“I’m just kidding” he looks up at me “She’s not going anywhere”

-

Later that evening, we arrive back at the hotel, having sufficiently showed Luca enough of the city for now. I glance at Liam, who pulls my sonogram from my bag, his eyebrow arched in Luca’s direction. I nod, taking the sonogram as I sit on the couch. Liam walks into the closet, tossing our shoes out of the way.

“My love” I say softly, both Luca and Liam turning to face me “Oh, we’re gonna have to come up with a system I suppose”

Luca laughs with me, as he runs over and jumps onto the couch. Liam grins, as he exits the closet, sitting down next to Luca.

“Well, munchkin, we have some news for you” I smile at him

“What is it?” Luca asks, grinning “Wait, are we gonna live here now?!”

“No” Liam chuckles “Although your mama wouldn’t mind that”

I wink at him, grinning as I focus my attention back on Luca.

“Actually, you’re gonna have a little brother” I smile

“Really?!” Luca says, smiling excitedly

“How do you know its a boy already?” Liam asks, his face so soft

“I just have this feeling. I had it with Luca and when he was born I knew I had been right.” I say, pulling the sonogram out from behind my pillow.

I hand Luca the sonogram and he holds it in his hands so delicately.

“Where is the baby? Where does it grow?” He asks, looking back and forth in between Liam and I.

“The baby stays and grows in my belly” I answer him, hoping it will satisfy his curiosity

“But how does the baby get in your belly?” Luca asks, his voice so innocent

“Well…” I swallow hard, Liam not jumping in at all “Daddies put the babies in a mommies belly and then mommies carry the babies until they are ready to leave and a doctor helps the babies come out of the mommies”

“Wow, mommies do a lot of hard work for babies” Luca says, staring back at the sonogram

Before I even realize it’s happening, tears fall from my eyes, Liam reaching over to me and wiping them away. I pull Luca onto my lap as Liam scoots in closer to us.

“But this mommy doesn’t have to do it all by herself” Liam whispers, kissing my forehead “Because this daddy is right where he’s supposed to be.”


End file.
